Gerry
Gerry is a canon debuting contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Tennis Rivals with his travel partner, Pete. Personality A tennis master in the sixties, Pete was Gerry's fiercest competitor and the two have had an ongoing rivalry ever since. Gerry's agent decided it would be a brilliant idea to pair them on The Ridonculous Race, regardless of the fact that time has made them a lot older and less fit. The two men commonly mock each other for fun. Gerry and Pete don't take themselves or anything too seriously and hope they might be able to pick up new sponsorship contracts from their appearance on the show. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Gerry and Pete arrived to the game in None Down, Thirty To Go. They immediately butt heads and joked constantly, throwing their game balance off. They lost a substantial lead due to a petty shove that kept them from getting on the first flight to Morocco. In French Is An Eiffel Language, their lack of focus caught up to them as they slept during the challenge, but were saved by Krystal. Tanner tried to get them eliminated, taking advantage of their weakness, but Krystal prevented it, and the Rivals owed them in the very next episode, Mediterranean Homesick Blues. In Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket, the two start to get down on themselves especially after being denied an alliance offer by Jacques and Josee and Krystal and Tanner. They decide to wear their olympic gold medals in Hawaiian Honeyruin, which Josee notices. The two athletic teams team up and finish the challenge together, where the Tennis Rivals are made the Ice Dancer's unofficial "lucky charms" due to Josee's superstition. In Hello And Dubai, Gerry and Pete nail the challenge due to the tennis themes and impress everyone, but leave behind the Ice Dancers. They save them a spot on the Chill Zone regardless, showing soft sides. In New Beijinging and I Love Ridonc N Roll, the Ice Dancers realize they're not helping them reach the podium, and with Alejandro's encouragment and Heather's action, aid in eliminating the Tennis Rivals when Gerry's hearing aid is stolen during a rock and roll performance. The two leave with the same petty jokes they've always had and begin perfomring stand-up comedy for the Finnish crowds. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Gerry has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Gerry has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn and Scott. *Gerry has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Gerry has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Gerry has competed against, he has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Gerry has yet to outrank Tammy, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Gerry_hands.png Gerry_idea.png Gerry_laugh.png Gerry_tired.png Trivia See also Category:Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Males